kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Punch DE Date (Episode)
"Punch DE Date" (ぱんちDEでーと Panchi de dēto) is the 5 . episode of the third season and the 32 . overall. It aired on August 5, 2013. Synopsis After the events of the previous episode, Keima told Vulcan to go back home since they do not know how dangerous Vintage is and do not wish to risk being attacked and wiped out. Keima then told Vulcan to have her host, Tsukiyo, to live normally, but Vulcan needs to hide herself. Keima then told Vulcan that her wrist has a tag made with Haqua's hagoromo and once she tears it off, Keima will know. Vulcan thanked Keima but then asked if her sisters are all going to be Keima's lovers as Keima looked away, saying that he had not found them yet. However, Vulcan gave a doubtful look. Nevertheless, Keima carried Vulcan out as Vulcan wonders why Tsukiyo would like a dirty, disgusting, and unreliable man like Keima as the latter got a little tired being told the same thing thrice. Vulcan then leaves as Tsukiyo regained her control over herself and quickly got off Keima. Keima then told Tsukiyo to be careful as Tsukiyo says the same thing before leaving. Then Keima had three goddesses left. As Keima was wearing his shoes, Haqua said that at least now, his search for the goddesses have finally laxed as Keima asked why. Haqua replied that Kanon's curse is gone and Keima can slow down a little as Keima said that he wanted to complete one more conquest right away. Keima opened the door and saw Yui calling him out in fine weather. Being shocked, Keima quickly slammed the door shut which coincidentally, hits Haqua on the head when the latter was following up. Yui then asked if they should go out together. Keima, after analyzing the situation, replied that he dislikes pushy people before entering back to his house, shocking Yui. At home, Haqua asked what's with Keima as Keima told her that the conquest has started. Keima then further explained that right now, Yui may have been switched with her goddess, similar to how Tenri and Diana switch places and have different personalities. Keima said that Yui was originally a rich, obedient girl who followed the wishes of whatever her parents said yet her current self changed drastically. Keima theorized that it is possible that Yui is currently being controlled by a goddess. and if that happens, Haqua then commented that it is possible Vintage will try to attack Yui. Keima then said that they have to move fast. Haqua however, said that Yui is a bane for Keima as Keima affirms this and said that Yui operates like a player character. Because of Yui's personality, Keima laments that conquering Yui won't be easy and they'll need a major event to trigger it, one event that Yui would not be able to predict. On day five of the goddess search, for Physical Education, it was a co-ed with 2-A and 2-B. Chihiro complains on having gym in the morning. Ayumi jokingly told Yui that she is still in the girls' team as Yui said that she was never a guy. Chihiro follows up saying that Yui wears a boy's uniform anyway but Yui insisted that she's a girl as Chihiro said that it doesn't make a difference as the trio of Ayumi, Chihiro and Miyako laughs as the trio talked about the upcoming festival, Yui noticed someone familiar and ran towards the person. Yui then caught up and called out the person, who turns out to be Keima wearing a wig and in a girls' uniform. Keima tried to leave but Yui caught him and Keima falls down on the floor. Upon seeing Keima, she called him out and asked what is he doing. Keima then responded by saying that he's been feeling weird and his heart feels confused. Yui however, hugs Keima and calls him cute, saying that they match perfectly as Keima said that he have no idea what she is talking about and that this is wrong. Yui then said that her heart skips and goes on telling Keima that he should stay that way. Yui then leaves to her class. When Yui left, Haqua floats down, saying that Keima sure got Yui's attention as Keima responded that Yui the the player type and that he should assume the heroine's role or else they won't get anywhere. When Yui returns, Miyako noticed that Yui looked happier as Keima told Haqua that his goal is to reach the ending as fast as possible, and that with his huge database of heroines, he will use it to let Yui conquer him. Keima then declares that he will be the god of getting captured as Haqua wonders if this will actually work out. Later, Yui asked "Elsie" on Keima's whereabouts as Haqua said that Keima is gone. Yui then coincidentally banged on Keima and the latter awkwardly asked for a solution to go to the toilet. Yui then brings Keima to the staff toilet as Keima asked if Yui can stand if someone was outside and Yui said yes. However, Yui recalled something. At the roof, Yui asked Keima what kind of undergarment is he wearing as Keima replied that he is wearing men's. Yui then asked if there was something between them in the past as Keima noticed it and replied that he don't know. Keima then asked Yui if she would go on a date with him after school and said that he wants to know Yui better, Yui was shocked and ran off saying that she will think about it. Haqua then appears and Keima said that the situation has been reversed. Haqua was confused, so Keima said that the Yui just now is the real one, not a goddess. Keima continues saying that when Yui first met him, she had lost all of her memories with Keima but her feelings towards him remained. Keima then gave the unconscious feelings a purpose since during the conquest, both he and Yui switched bodies. Keima then replied that he will reawaken Yui's lost memories. Keima then deduced that the goddess in Yui will awaken soon and comments that while Yui is a good player, he is a master. Keima then took off his wig and loudly proclaimed that he will make Yui lose and laughs loudly. Meanwhile, Shiori overheard everything. At the staff toilet, Yui talks to herself in front of the mirror, asking what's with Keima's changes and wondered maybe it is due to the latter's change of clothing. Yui then recalled more events from her conquests and laments that her head hurts and from the reflection, Yui saw another person. The person asked who is Yui and that she came from heaven, and is the goddess of war who judged the wicked, Mars. Yui assumes that she is thinking too much as Mars asked if this is the human world and why is she here and wondered if the seal has been broken. Yui then said that she don't have time for this and that she has a date coming up. When asked, Yui showed her smartphone to Mars and that she will meet Keima at DezeniSea. Mars then said that she had a bad feeling about it and told Yui to carry a weapon at least. Yui called Mars weird as Mars said that the human world is too laxed and further asked why is Yui, a man, in love with another man. Yui then angrily said that she is a girl. At DezeniSea, Keima came here as Haqua cannot believe how would he even stand normally like that as Keima tried to tell Haqua the importance of the conquest but saw Yui come to him. Keima was shocked to see Yui in a tuxedo and was shocked to see Yui taking the initiative and even made Keima wear a dress. Nevertheless, while in DezeniSea, Keima said to himself that this will not make any progress and that he will awaken the dervish girl in him. After the ride, Keima and Yui rest a while as Keima gave her a large bento box full of food that he prepared badly, since he knew that Yui is from a rich family and hence, high quality food won't make a good impression. Keima then said that how was the food as Yui said that her parents are always busy, so she never gets a home-cooked meal and was happy, asking if Keima could do it for her more often. Keima looked shocked before turning away and saying that he'll consider. Yui then leaves as Haqua said that Keima is defenseless when being conquered as Keima said that he cannot help it. When Yui bought her drinks, she looks down at a nearby water fountain and Mars said that Keima is a lovely girl, to which, was corrected by Yui, stating that Keima is a guy. Mars then got confused, believing that the clothings for males and females on the human realm is reversed. Mars then said that she will support Yui's "battle for love." Yui then noticed Keima's voice and saw that the Mai-High Delinquents trying to charm Keima in a banal effort. Keima then told them to rethink their methods, and that they should at least fall down from the sky. Yui then appears and touched Ryo of the trio and accidentally pushed Ryo far away. Keima then thanked a confused Yui as Yui hugged Keima, saying that she should not have done that as Keima said it's enough while blushing. Eventually, Yui and Keima decided to go to a Medieval themed attraction however, Keima went missing at the end, and when Yui entered the area, she saw Keima, unconscious,, with a Vintage member. The Vintage member quickly made a barrier to stop Yui. Mars then told Yui to be careful as it is Hellian magic. The Vintage member said that she did not expect a goddess here and said that the world will soon be covered in darkness and plans to finish off Keima. Yui then rushed up and stopped the member from stabbing. However, the Vintage member angrily pushed Yui away and Mars managed to manifest herself. Mars then used her powers and strips the member naked (and revealed to be Haqua all along) as the latter cries that she will have her revenge and hits Keima once more angrily before escaping. It is then revealed that it was a ploy made by Keima to make Mars manifest. Keima then said that he hated the heroine saving the hero as Yui sat beside Keima, saying that Keima should not think like that and they kissed as Yui's back grew wings. After that, Yui comes and say that she is very happy yet quickly, Mars came out and asked if the weiss have escaped while Keima told her to be careful. Keima then gave Mars a tag and told her the same thing to Vulcan earlier as Yui returns while leaving, tells Keima that she'll meet him in school. At the way home, Keima was talking to Haqua on Vintage's possible movements but was being swallowed by a large fish. At this moment, Elsie appears and hugged Keima, saying that she missed him. At the house, Elsie said that the Kanon radio show was canceled so she made dinner. As Keima was eating, Elsie told him to eat her cooking as well but Keima refused, while Elsie pouted, saying that he should treat her nicer at least since it's been a while. Meanwhile, Nikaido was atop the roof... Trivia * When Keima was remembering many of the galge he has played, a character that resembles Nakano Azusa, who originally appeared in the OVA, was shown. Along with her, Yokkyun and a character that resembles Asuna, from Sword Art Online, also appeared. *DezeniSea is a parody to the real-life Tokyo DisneySea, a companion park of Tokyo Disneyland. *17 minutes in when Yui is watching a monster flick, a monster exclaims "Amon-sama!" while being shot in the chest by a dart. Two deific beings are known by this name: **Aamon is a Demon marquis **Amun is an Egyptian god (sometimes portrayed as a Goddess, such as in the Palladium Books' RPGs) *This marks the 3rd goddess Keima has helped gain their wings. *So far Keima has helped Vulcan, Diana, and Mars gain their wings.